Falling Hard
by rosadellic
Summary: One-shot. Takes place during the Two Man Power Trip's feud with The Undertaker and Kane. Teased relationship. Mentions of past relationship. Kane/OC.
_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

 _6/11/01_ _Smackdown!_

The Undertaker let out a rather agitated sigh and as soon as his entrance theme 'Rollin' blared loudly through the arena, he and his brother Kane headed down the Smackdown ramp calm and collected. Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin, collectively known as The Power Trip, halted in their heinous assault on The Hardy Boys and were about to dispose of Julia with Hunter having the young girl locked in some short of chokehold when the funeral bell gonging made them go still. She had been in the ring with Lita and as they were discussing some problems they had as of late, the Power Trip decided to make themselves known.

Julia gasped out and barely had time to recollect her breath before Triple H let go of her threadbare black top and she dropped to the ring mat. Coughing and realizing there were two rivets of blood coming from her mouth, possibly due to Hunter's tight grip on her throat, Julia's hazel eyes were already shining with tears due to being frightened. I _'m bleeding_! Scared to death, Julia looked around and watched Lita drag Matt Hardy by his boot to safety and as they reunited with Jeff outside the ring, Steve Austin's raspy Texan voice could be heard.

"What the hell are they doing here? Don't tell me that sum' bitch is here for this little tramp!" Steve Austin exclaimed madly and as he glared down at the fallen Julia, who was spitting up blood, Serenity McMahon whom had witnessed some of the attack earlier on a monitor backstage, quickly hurried down the ramp entered the ring. She immediately placed herself in front of her best friend, daring to look up into the eyes of the Texas Rattlesnake.

But as soon as Steve even threatened to make a move at the McMahon, he was whipped around by Triple H just in time for them dodge an oncoming whip of a steel chain heading their way. Both men quickly rolling out on a different side of the ring leaving Serenity still protectively covering her injured friend and the towering Brothers of Destruction looking more than pleased. Undertaker rolled his chew-able tobacco around in his mouth, adjusting the heavy chain that was now wrapped around his neck.

"Julia, are you okay?" Serenity questioned once 'Rollin' began blasting throughout the speakers again and even though it was loud, she managed to focus on her friend and not the man who took her innocence and his over protective brother. Julia nodded despite the pain she felt and brushed some of her long, blonde hair back.

"Them boys need a lesson taught." Undertaker grumbled with a shake of his head, his dark auburn coloured hair slightly wavy as it was pulled into a top-knot. Adjusting the _Deadman Inc_ shirt he had over his regular wrestling garb, 'Taker turned around and spotted Serenity crouching over Julia like a hawk guarding it's babies and snorted. She was shy but when it came to her friends and family, Serenity could turn into a little stick of dynamite.

Kane nodded to his brother's words but also found himself forgetting about the two women in the ring behind them. "You alright, child?" Undertaker questioned Julia, who wasn't loosing any more blood but still had small droplets on her chin. Serenity wasn't so sure of leaving her for the moment but this was Undertaker; the man whom had protected and guarded her more times than she can remember.

"He was choking her... and she was spitting some blood up but it stopped." Serenity answered for her friend to Undertaker, feeling a little self conscious as he eyed her for a stern moment before glancing downwards at the blonde spitfire. Kane watched on but made sure to keep a look out just in case if Triple H and Steve Austin wanted to make a trip back towards the ring.

"Alrighty blondie, up you go." Undertaker didn't wait for an answer, even when Julia looked up at him with wide eyes, before he grabbed a hold of her upper arm firmly and hoisted her up to her feet. Her white lace-up pants waved around her feet at the sudden movement and Julia had to balance herself on his grip before she fell right back over.

Julia had been a bit wary of Undertaker since those days during his Ministry and still wasn't forgiving of the way he treated her and Serenity. The forced marriage and keeping Julia there just because he felt it was needed. It was a horrific experience and she wished she had left him and his group of minions when she had the chance. Even though it happened almost two years ago, she still had nightmares from being thrown into a cold cell, Bradshaw grinning at her and licking his lips; the whole experience was too much for her. Casting him a long glance towards him and coughing a bit once more, Julia licked along her bottom lip to collect any blood.

"...Thanks." Was all she could mutter and let out a low moan, the pain suddenly aching in the side of her jaw. Serenity noticed the way Julia acted with the slight attitude and was relieved to see that Undertaker had paid no attention to it and nodded at her answer. If he did notice, however, he wasn't going to act on it because she was Julia's best friend. For some reason, he tried all he could not to upset Serenity and she found it odd. Not odd in a bad way but odd as in wasn't he married to a woman named Sara and why was he still giving her... those same looks and trying to protect her?

Kane had come back from watching the empty ramp way and had curiously tilted his head at Julia, who looked up into his mismatched blue eyes. He seemed to just stare at her, searching her brightened eyes from the tears and was looking down at her chin. The blood had stopped coming but it still made his insides twist at what they did to her. Julia, noticing his anger, instead flashed him a small smile and patted his broad chest playfully.

"I'll be okay, big guy. Don't worry about it." Trying to suddenly joke didn't prove it's small effort as Kane didn't really respond and continued to stare. Serenity was sure he was frowning underneath the mask and sighed before brushing some of her own long, wavy hair back from her shoulders. Julia continued to stare up into his eyes, never seeing such emotion there before. Why was Kane always like this towards her?

"Hey Julie, why don't go to the back and see if we can get something for you?" Serenity questioned and could still feel Undertaker watching her from behind.

"I'm sure I'll be okay..." Julia trying to get out of going to the medical staff room caused 'Taker to chuckle before Kane reached forward and took her by her wrist. It didn't hurt her too much but the feeling of him grabbing her made it a little uncomfortable.

"Doctor... now." Kane barely spoke since he lost his voice amplifier but just hearing him express sudden concern made Serenity's heart melt and Julia's pulse to quicken. Now what was going on here? Kane speaking to her and all Julia could do was stare up into his two different blue eyes before shaking her head stubbornly. Staring between Undertaker who looked to agree with his brother, Serenity crossing her arms and clearing her throat to Kane who just didn't want to let her go.

"Alright, fine. I'm going but you can let me go now." Julia admonished, flashing her hazel eyes dangerously up to Kane, who seemed unfazed but he released his grip. Serenity smiled softly and took Julia's arm in hers before leading her out of the ring carefully. Undertaker stepped forward, spitting out some of the tobacco before staring his brother down. When Kane kept watching Julia, 'Taker snorted before they both exited the ring.


End file.
